A Weasley Life
by prongsies-girl
Summary: This follows Fred Weasleys life after the war. Meet the family, old and new as Fred finds his place in the world. Please read and review!
1. introductions

Introductions

This is the story of Fred Weasley and his family after the war. The final battle was held at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry with Harry James Potter prevailing over lord Voldemort and gaining peace in the wizarding world once more. Meet the families:

**Bill and Fleur Weasley**

Both aged 33. Bill works at Gringotts as a curse breaker while Fleur is a nursery nurse at Lacostie day centre. They married at 19 and now have 3 children:

Nathan: 13 years old. Third year Gryffindor.

Steven: 11 years old. First year Gryffindor.

Pierre: 7 years old.

Nathan and Steven have red hair whilst Pierre has blonde hair.

**Charlie and Laura Weasley**

Both aged 31. Charlie met Laura in Romania at work in a Dragon reserve. They used to date when they were at Hogwarts. They married at 20 just before there first child was born. They now have 3 children:

Nathan: 11 years old. First year Gryffindor.

Chris: 10 years old.

Shannon: 8 years old.

All three children have red hair, taking after both their parents but Shannon has her mum's eyes.

**Percy and Penelope Weasley**

Both aged 29. Percy and Penelope have been together since they were 17. Percy is the Minister's assistant and Penelope is a house wife. They now have 4 children:

William: 9 years old.

Tony: 5 years old.

Thomas: 2 years old

Robert: 2 years old.

All four of the children have their dad's red hair but their mum's eyes.

**George and Angelina Weasley**

Both are 28 years old. They started dating in their sixth year at Hogwarts and married when they were 17. George owns a business with his twin brother Fred and is situated at the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes in Diagon Alley. Angelina is the Flying teacher at Hogwarts. They have one child:

Leo: 7 years old

Leo has dark red hair and looks like the younger version of George.

**Fred and Kate Weasley**

Both are 28 years old. Fred and Kate had been dating since their fifth year at Hogwarts. Kate had her first child with Fred aged 17 and they married 3 months later. Fred owns a business with his twin brother George and is situated at the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes in Hogsmeade. Kate is a wizarding solicitor that deals in muggle expertise, her business is called Weasley's Solicitors and she works from home. They live at "Hide and seek manor" on Honey Isle (wizarding island- muggle repellent.) They now have 6 children:

Seth: 11 years old: first year Ravenclaw.

Syke: 11 years old. First year Gryffindor.

Wyatt: 8 years old.

Kari: 4 years old.

Molly Louisa: 4 years old.

Tyler: 1 year old.

All four of the boys bear a striking resemblance to Fred as they all have light red hair. Kari and Molly Louisa, however, have a deep red hair colour and look the spitting image of their mum.

**Ron and Hermione Weasley**

Aged 25 years old. Ron and Hermione first started dating when they were in their sixth year after some encouragement from friends and family. Ron now works at the ministry of magic as an auror and Hermione is the Muggle studies teacher at Hogwarts. They now have 2 children:

Joey: 6 years old.

Paige: 2 years old.

Both of the children have red hair, although Paige's hair is also bushy like her mum's.

**Harry and Ginny Potter**

Harry is now 25 whilst Ginny is 24. After the war Harry disappeared for a couple of years, returning when he was nineteen. He met up with Ginny and they started dating and ended up marrying. Harry is now an auror for the ministry of magic whilst Ginny is a healer at St. Mungo's. They now have 3 children:

James: 4 years old

Orion: 4 years old

Lillie: 2 years old

James and Orion have jet black hair like their father with the mother's eyes. Lillie has red hair and her dad's eyes and looks like her grandmother Lily, whom she was named after.


	2. Chapter one: Coming home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; I am not making any money from this story. Please read and review.**

Coming Home

Fred Weasley stood in front of his home, hide and seek manor. He had been living here for eight years now. He could picture what was happening inside. Kate would be sitting in the study looking over some case or other. Seth would be packing his trunk, ready to go to Hogwarts. Syke would be asking Seth to come and play quidditch, planning on packing his trunk on the morning of September the 1st. Wyatt would be playing with his latest toy and the twins, Kari and Molly Louisa would be copying their mum and pretending to work. Tyler was probably be asleep.

The reason Fred Weasley had not yet entered the house was because he was unsure how to break some news to Kate. Fred's mum had asked Fred and his family to come to the annual family BBQ. This wouldn't normally be a problem; it's just the fact that Fred and Kate haven't seen any of the others for eight years as they left when Seth and Syke were 3 years old.

Taking a deep breath, Fred entered the house and breathed a sigh of relief when no-one came to greet him. Planning on preparing himself before speaking to Kate he headed towards the stairs. However, as he placed a foot on the bottom step-

"What's wrong?" Kate Weasley stood in the doorway to the study holding her one year old son Tyler. Her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail she was wearing a pair of faded denim jeans, a white blouse and a black blazer. Her head was tilted at the side, as it always was when she knew something was wrong.

Fred sighed and rubbed his hands on his black jeans. Taking off his dragon skin coat he replied "Mum wants us to come to the BBQ tomorrow."

"Oh. Well, we may as well. I have nothing planned and I'm sure you can shut up shop for a few hours. It's up to you." Kate was a very understanding person and knew the dilemma that Fred was thinking about. They hadn't seen Molly and Arthur for eight years now and she knew that awkward questions would occur, but they knew they should see them, if not for themselves then for the children.

Fred gave a sigh of relief and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. "I guess we're going then. So where are my children?"

Syke was the first to appear, his red hair pulled into a pony tail. No matter how much Kate wanted to cut it, he wouldn't let her and would run if he saw a pair of scissors in her hands. He had a love for dragons which developed when he was two and his Uncle Charlie brought him a dragon teddy. He also took after his father when it came to quidditch and he supported the chudley cannons.

Seth followed his twin into the room. He was identical to Syke to the freckle but had a love for books rather than quidditch. Kate was determined that he would be in Ravenclaw when he went to Hogwarts in September whilst Fred argues that all Weasley's went to Gryffindor. This caused a playful banter where Kate informed him that she was a Ravenclaw when she was at Hogwarts.

Following the twins into the room was eight year old Wyatt. He was carrying a quaffle and gave his dad a quick hug before going off up to his room. Wyatt was extremely shy, even when he was just around his parents and siblings.

Kari and Molly Louisa poured into the room next wearing matching dungarees, though Kari was wearing a blue tee-shirt whilst Molly Louisa was wearing a red one. At four years old the twins always copied their mum and so they were both holding quills as they stood with their hands on hips, imitating their mum.

Fred laughed as his daughters gave him a kiss on the cheek and wondered if he and George had been like that when they were four. Somehow, he doubted it. He followed his wife into the lounge where she placed Tyler into his play pen. "You should probably tell your mum that we're coming. Let her know we will be their at about 10am."

Fred broke from his thoughts at this and walked over to the fireplace. "Right" he nodded in agreement and took a pinch of Floo powder from the pot over the fireplace. Tossing the powder he shouted "THE BURROW" and stuck his head into the fireplace.

"Hey mum." Fred said. His mother, Molly Weasley, was humming as she cooked dinner for her and her husband. She screeched when she saw Fred's face in the fire.

"Oh Fred! How good to see you! Are you coming over tomorrow?" Molly Weasley was grinning from ear to ear at the though of Fred back at the burrow.

"Yes mum, we're coming home."


End file.
